


Captain DJ Kleb World (RE) Premiere

by ShippingOrange



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Dj Kleb, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Invasion, World re premiere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: Hi... eh...Hiiii... My name is Aja Tarron of house Tarron, and I want to tell you a story.It's a good story, it is very lively with lots of humours and exitement!It begins someplace very very very far from here, on an entirely different planet called Akaridion-5...





	1. A Good Story

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to start all my fics with: I was thinking xD. 
> 
> But I was thinking, in the beginning of the first episode, you see Aja standing on a stage in front of a banner with Captain DJ Kleb, World (RE) premiere on it. The hall is filled with people, and the stage looks like the one Jim and Claire played R&J on in Trollhunters. The place where the stage is in also looks like a gym.  
> But she is telling the people their story. The last season isn't out yet, so this is my view on what can be happening there. :)
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> Ps. I don't know how many chapters this fic will have, I have a story in my mind, but I'll have to see how it's going to develop ^^.

It started after the invasion, after General Val Morando had invaded the earth with his whole fleet.   
He had invaded Earth, and a lot of people had been killed while he was demanding them to give himthe royals. But the people of earth had helped Aja and Krel, they were on their side, and they had help out of an unlikely corner, Jim and his Trollhunters. If humans could understand after an evil troll invation, that good Trolls were a thing, maybe they could understand that good Akaridions were a thing too. Now it was their time to prove that good Akaridions existed. Aliens, the humans called them. She didn't like that word, and now it was her time to prove that they were good, with her little brother sue had to prove that they were not all like the Zerons. 

Aja was nervous when she entered the stage, people were looking at her, and she was supposed to tell them the truth. After everything that happened, they deserved to know the truth. 

With sweathy hands she took the microphone in her hands, ok, this was it! "Hi..." she said, the microphone made a weird sound, maybe turning it on and of again would work?  
Then she triend it again Was it normal to have a dry throat? 

"Eh... Hiiii... My name is Aja Tarron of house Tarron, and I want to tell you a story.  
It's a good story, it is very lively with lots of humours and exitement!  
It begins someplace very very very far from here, on an entirely different planet called Akaridion-5..."

It was the moment to tell the humans their story, there were no secrets this time, she had to tell them everything. 

 


	2. Aliens in Arcadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is being... Eli, he just wants to be take serious once. (I had a flashback to the Akaridion Job episode xD) I hope that I got his character right tho... this is the first time that I'm writing him :3.

Eli Pepperjack was waving with a picture in front of the journalist. "They are aliens! My friend Steve told me that I imangined it, but it's true, and now I have proof!" With a smug smile on his face he shoved a picture of two blue aliens on a house that seemed to stand on top of a space ship, under the journalist's nose. "Their names are Aja and Krell Tarron and I am telling you, they are aliens!"  
  
The journalist glared at the picture, and shoved it inside his coat. "You're absolutely sure?" he asked.  
"Yes sir, I am" Pepperjack replied. The journalist nodded "This will take some field research I'm afraid, but If you'll help me, we can out the truth. They are not like... Trolls right? Because if they are trolls, they are old news. And I can't have old news" Pepperjack shook his head "They are not like trolls. They are neon blue, and they glow. I can tell you where they live, but they have human forms." He sighed "I'm speaking the truth sir, If you are lucky, you'll see the truth."

The day after that a certain Eli Pepperjack had contacted him, a journalist called Owen Watson followed the Tarron children. They seemed like they were sweet children, their grandma was a little weird, but they lived in an old house, had a dog and two loving parents who seemed to clean a lot around the house. That was a little weird, but still, maybe they were very punctual about their surroundings?

In the evening the mother went outside to put away the garbage. That Eli boy had a lot of imagination, this was a normal loving family. The children seemed sweet, they had loving parents, a grandma, a dog, sometimes a man with a burito truck visited them... he was probably their uncle or something. Yes, a normal family with... where did the house go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Zadra is the grandma xD


End file.
